blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Robots to the Rescue/Gallery/3
Animals in trouble S4E5 Volcano remains.png S4E5 Animals still stuck on the lava.png S4E5 Watts and Darington arrive to help.png S4E5 Watts and Darington jump to the animals.png S4E5 Watts "Don't worry, little zebra".png S4E5 Watts holds the zebra.png S4E5 Darington holds the gorilla.png S4E5 Zebra and gorilla returned to land.png S4E5 Watts and Darington see the others coming.png S4E5 Rest of Monster Machines coming forward.png S4E5 Monster Machines reunited.png S4E5 Darington "And just in time".png S4E5 More animals still stranded.png S4E5 Elephant and rhino calling for help.png S4E5 Blaze rallying his friends together.png Lava rescue S4E5 Zebra stranded.png S4E5 Starla and Watts approach the zebra.png S4E5 Starla gets her lasso ready.png S4E5 Starla lassos the rock, Watts slides down.png S4E5 Watts rescues the zebra.png S4E5 Watts comforting the zebra.png S4E5 Zeg about to punch a stack of rocks.png S4E5 Rocks land in the lava.png S4E5 Darington jumps across the rocks.png S4E5 Darington rescues the rhino and elephant.png S4E5 Darington returns the rhino and elephant to land.png S4E5 Watts rescues the gorilla.png S4E5 Watts and gorilla fist bump.png S4E5 Blaze rescues the panda.png S4E5 Blaze gives the panda a hug.png Blaze rescues the monkeys S4E5 Blaze and AJ hear another animal.png S4E5 Blaze "I think it came from over there".png S4E5 Monkeys stranded.png S4E5 Blaze has to jump to them.png S4E5 AJ will help.png S4E5 AJ explains coding.png S4E5 Coding diagram.png S4E5 This code won't work.png S4E5 Let's try a different code.png S4E5 This code is correct.png S4E5 Here's our code.png S4E5 Blaze coded.png S4E5 Blaze "Go!".png S4E5 Blaze "Jump forward!".png S4E5 Blaze "Jump forward!" (again).png S4E5 Blaze "Jump left!".png S4E5 Blaze "And stop!".png S4E5 Blaze comforts the first monkey.png S4E5 Monket sits on Blaze's shoulder.png S4E5 Second monkey spotted.png S4E5 AJ writing another code.png S4E5 This code works.png S4E5 Second code.png S4E5 Blaze coded again.png S4E5 Blaze's second "Go!".png S4E5 Blaze jumps forward once.png S4E5 Blaze jumps forward twice.png S4E5 Blaze jumps forward three times.png S4E5 Blaze's second "And stop!".png S4E5 Blaze picks up the second monkey.png S4E5 Blaze says there's one monkey left.png S4E5 Third monkey still stranded.png S4E5 Wrong code.png S4E5 Let's try another.png S4E5 Correct code.png S4E5 Final code ready.png S4E5 Blaze coded for the last time.png S4E5 Blaze's third "Go!".png S4E5 First jump forward.png S4E5 Second jump forward.png S4E5 Third jump forward.png S4E5 Then jump right.png S4E5 Blaze's third "And stop!".png S4E5 Blaze successfully rescues the third monkey.png S4E5 All monkeys crowd around Blaze.png S4E5 Blaze "let's get you to where it's safe".png S4E5 Blaze helps the monkeys back to land.png S4E5 Other Monster Machines cheer for Blaze.png S4E5 Watts "All the animals are safe".png Epilogue: Plugging the volcano S4E5 Starla "Some way to plug up that volcano".png|"I just wish there was some way to plug up that volcano." S4E5 Stripes "Then the animals wouldn't".png|"Yeah. Then the animals wouldn't have to worry about lava ever again." S4E5 Gabby "That's true".png|"That's true." S4E5 Watts "To find something big enough".png|"But where are we going to find something big enough to plug a volcano?" S4E5 Monster Machines and animals hear Zeg.png|"Ooh! What about..." S4E5 Zeg presents a big rock.png|"This big rock Zeg found." "Whoa!" "Bust my bumpers! That's perfect!" S4E5 Darington "We should probably do it fast".png|"Uh guys? If we're gonna plug up this volcano, we should probably do it fast..." S4E5 Volcano about to erupt.png|"Because it's about to erupt again!!" S4E5 Animals worried.png S4E5 Time for Robot Blazing Speed.png S4E5 Blaze's Robot Blazing Speed.png S4E5 Watts' Robot Blazing Speed.png S4E5 Darington's Robot Blazing Speed.png S4E5 Starla and Stripes' Robot Blazing Speed.png S4E5 Zeg's Robot Blazing Speed.png S4E5 Blaze ready for Blazing Speed.png S4E5 Everyone saying Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S4E5 Blaze using Blazing Speed.png S4E5 Starla and Darington using Blazing Speed.png S4E5 Stripes using Blazing Speed.png S4E5 Zeg using Blazing Speed.png S4E5 Zeg sends the rock flying.png S4E5 Watts runs under the rock.png S4E5 Watts punches the rock upward.png S4E5 Starla lassos the rock.png S4E5 Starla throws the rock up further.png S4E5 Darington kicking the rock.png S4E5 Rock flying closer to the volcano.png S4E5 Stripes kicks the rock.png S4E5 Blaze heads for the rock.png S4E5 Blaze runs up the volcano.png S4E5 Blaze jumping high.png S4E5 Blaze jumping to the rock.png S4E5 Blaze punches the rock.png S4E5 Rock plugs the volcano.png S4E5 Volcano cooling down.png S4E5 Blaze does a three-point landing.png S4E5 Monster Machines celebrating.png S4E5 Starla and Darington "We did it".png S4E5 Blaze "No emergency too big".png|"Looks like there's no emergency too big for us robots!" S4E5 Blaze and crew "'Cause we've got".png|"'Cause we've got robot..." S4E5 Final shot of Monster Machines jumping.png|"Power!!!" To return to the Robots to the Rescue episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries